


Best Friends /// Wolfstar

by NekoYume05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Romance, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoYume05/pseuds/NekoYume05
Summary: "Are you sure about it Pafoot?" Boy felt warm breath on his neck. Shivering, he couldn't hide his feelings anymore. With passion, he kissed his best friend. He wasn't gay. But he loved the feeling of kissing his Moony.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in english here so, I hope you enjoy my story!

**Padfoot, year five**

I layed under the form of a dog. I stared at the already damaged door of my room, the scratches and marks from all sorts of spells making themselves known. I tucked my tail under me and whined quietly. Ever since I was assigned to Gryffindor my family, if that's what I can call them, had treated me like a traitor. I dreamed of finally leaving the walls of this building. I didn't see this place as home. My home was Hogwarts. The place where I meet James, who I treat like a brother, Peter, the man who always brought the best snacks from the kitchen, and of course Remus... How I miss him. I miss them all but... I can't stop thinking about my green-eyed friend. Moony, along with Prongs, always knew how to cheer me up. James made me laugh with his jokes and Remus gave me the tenderness I so desperately needed. I want to see them so much. Whenever my father insulted and humiliated me, I thought about being with my friends. To have James make me laugh, Remus hug me like he always did, and Peter comfort me as usual. This is the last day of this hell. I'll hold on. I'll be with them tomorrow. I didn't have the strength to move, but hearing my father's screams and quick steps towards my room, I quickly turned back into a human being. He'll probably insult me again. I'll hold out. He'll probably humiliate me again. I'll hold out. He will probably cast a spell on me again. But I can handle it. The door opened with a bang almost hitting the wall. The Gryffindor emblem that hung right next to the closet clanged loudly.

\- This is all your fault! It's your fault for messing up the mission! You're a disgrace to this family. - He growled through his teeth, pointing his wand at me.

My heart stopped in my throat. I waited for his next move.

\- What are you gloating about?! Are you looking for a pardon?! - he snarled. - Silencio. Crucio - he cast both spells in an ominous tone.

I felt my body searing with pain. Paralyzed by the pain, I slid to the floor without even being able to scream. I felt tears rush to my eyes. I would hold out. I drove my nails into the wooden floor reeling from the pain. In the doorway of my room I saw Regulus. He stared in shock. He covered his mouth with his hands and furrowed his brow in worry.  
I gave him an anguished, sad smile. I'll hold out. I started thinking about Remus still writhing in pain. When my father finally let go, he took the spells off me and left locking the door. The pain began to leave me and I only then let out a quiet moan of pain.  
I held out.

* * * * *

I didn't sleep all night. I was so happy. Today I'm going to see the marauders. I got up too quickly which made me make a sound of pain. My muscles were still sore from yesterday's spell. I took a few deep breaths and stood up. I slowly stretched myself. When the pain in my muscles subsided slightly I went to change and get dressed. I quickly pushed on my robes without even tying my tie. I walked over to the mirror and combed my hair with my hand. Smiling, I took the suitcases and together with the Creature we went to the courtyard.

\- Thanks for walking me out - I said.

\- mhm great. - He grumbled and disappeared.

Even the servant doesn't like me. But it's nothing. Only my friends are important now. The platform was terribly crowded. I quickly went through the wall and started looking around. Out of the blue, someone gave me a hug. It was James. Despite the pain in my muscles, I returned the hug trying not to hiss from the pain. After a while I pushed him away from me.

\- Hey man! It's nice to see you - Potter started grinning.

\- Nice to see you too - I smiled back. - Where are the others? They should be here- before I could finish another person locked me in, this time in a gentle hug.

The kind of hug I loved. Tender, but gentle. So that nothing hurt. I knew exactly who it was. Moony knew me very well, after all, we knew each other like the back of our hand.

\- Remus - I said with a smile snuggling in.

\- Hi Siri - he smiled and pulled away to look at my face.

\- I missed you so much - I replied full of joy.

I looked into my friend's eyes grinning like a fool. He looked carefully at my face and hair. Suddenly something bothered him.

\- What is that scar on your cheek? - he asked, making a worried face.

After a while Prongs also came up and looked at the scar.

\- What happened to you? - the browneyed man looked at the wound.

\- It's nothing really - I touched my cheek while covering the frame.

\- Your father did this to you, didn't he? - Sleepwalker hit the jackpot.

Sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself. He stared at me and I knew that if I lied he would notice. I lowered my head and nodded. Remus and James patted me on the shoulder, which made me smile again. Suddenly Wormtail came up to us.

\- Finally! - said James and we all greeted each other.

Already complete, we got on the train. James and Peter sat next to each other. I sat by the window. Sleepwalker took the seat right next to me. I looked out the window smiling.

\- You haven't written at all. I thought something had happened to you - said Moony with a serious face.

\- I haven't had a chance to write much, my parents didn't allow me to send letters... - I said apologetically.

\- Okay, I understand - he sent me a slight smile.

Suddenly his gaze went down to my tie. He laughed lightly.

\- You never tie it. - My friend tied my tie with a quick movement.

I didn't protest. Remus was like our guardian. He always made sure we looked our best.

\- Who would want to tie them? - asked James while tying his with a spell.

Lupin just rolled his eyes and reached into his backpack for a book. He took it out and started reading. I stared at his focused face. He looks so beautiful... What am I thinking about? I looked away.

\- We need to come up with a joke. A light-hearted one to start the school year on a happy note. And to please Evans - said Prongs, dreaming of the redhead.

\- And you're talking about her again - said Peter, popping a chocolate frog into his mouth.

\- Admit it, you're just jealous that someone is interested in me - said Potter with a smile.

\- I won't deny it. - Wormtail muttered.

We all burst out laughing. It was just like always. Wonderful and fun. The trip was going quite nicely until I started to fall asleep. I didn't even notice when sleep came over me.

* * * * *

We all woke up when the train braked. James found himself leaning against the window, Wormtail was covered in candy papers and Moony was leaning back comfortably still holding a book with him. Strangely, I woke up leaning against his shoulder. We looked at each other blushing slightly.

\- I am sorry - I said pulling away.

\- It's all right - he stroked his hair lightly.

James laughed quietly.

\- Shut up, Potter - we said almost simultaneously.

When we took our things, the four of us left the train. We nimbly passed Ogg and Hagrid, who were summoning the freshmen, and made our way with the rest of the students to Hogwarts. The beginning of the year began as usual. Chatter, welcoming the newbies, and the assignment tiara. This year, only a handful of freshmen were assigned to us. A mere six students. When the meeting was over, everyone dispersed to their dormitories. Unsuspecting Remus followed quietly behind us, as always. He was not yet aware of the surprise we had planned for him since third year. For one night, just after the full moon, as we wrapped an exhausted Lunatic in a blanket and laid him comfortably on his bed, we promised the rest of the marauders something.

_Once Moony's breathing was even and his eyes serenely closed, James and I carried him to our dromitorium. We arranged him comfortably on the bed to rest. I sat on the edge of the bed, Peter watched standing over Remus and James knelt on the floor next to me. I looked sadly at my barely alive friend._

_\- I'm so sorry that we don't have a way to be with him at this time - I said staring at his cheerful, scrunched up face._

_\- Actually... I have a plan! Let's become animagus, then we can watch over him during the full moon - replied James._

_All three of us thought that was a great idea. We started thinking about the best forms. James had his sights set on turning into a deer, Peter a rat, and I had my default target of a large black dog to keep up with our werewolf._

_\- I tell you, we'll get it under control! - Potter stated confidently._

_The three of us high-fived each other quietly so as not to wake Remus, and that same night we headed to Remus' paradise. The library. The three of us, under a cloak of invisibility, nimbly made our way to our destination. We started searching the shelves until suddenly Peter said triumphantly._

_\- I got it! I found it! - He was holding a book about animagus in his hand._

_We quickly returned to the dormitory and sat down on the floor, opening the book._

_\- The action, to help Moony, has begun - James smiled broadly._

_\- We promise, Remus - I looked at the sleeping chase boy - once we learn animagy, we will be with you every full moon - I smiled sadly_

That night I didn't sleep. I was learning the secrets of animagy. Now, finally, after 2 years I have mastered the art of animagy. Once we were all in the dormitory, I looked at James meaningfully. He told Remus to sit down and pulled us to the middle of the room. He coughed and took a moment to speak.

\- So, we've been preparing for this for two years so, please guys, let's not fuck this up, and to you Remus, we hope you enjoy it - he smiled and nodded to us.

I smiled sincerely at Remus and he looked at us puzzled. It's now, just like I practiced. On three. One... Two... Three!  
There were now 3 animals standing in front of Remi. Me as the dog, Prongs as the deer, and of course Peter as the rat. There were sparks in Sleepwalker's eyes.

\- You learned that... For me? - He couldn't hide his emotion.  
\- You are impossible," he laughed happily and got up.

First he went up to Deer.

\- Well, well, Prongs, you did your best - he laughed.

Then he looked at the rat and finally he came to me.

\- Sirius! What a beautiful dog - he said enthusiastically, crouching down beside me.

That's when I learned that patting is really nice, especially scratching under the muzzle and behind the ears. It was wonderful. I wagged my tail.  
He just laughed and got up again. Before he looked up, three people were standing in front of him again.

\- Thank you - he smiled.

\- You're welcome, Dummy. Now we can be with you during every full moon! - I grinned.

\- Oh, come here! - He hugged us all.

We stood hugging for a good few minutes until we finally pulled away.

\- When is the next full moon? - I asked.

\- In less than 3 days, probably tomorrow I will feel the first symptoms - he got sad.

My friend always felt the moon growing stronger before the full moon. Every day he was getting weaker and weaker. We had to make sure that we would keep him safe and strong enough during these nightmarish few days.

\- We can do this, after all, we're marauders - James smiled reassuringly.

\- We'll be by your side the whole time - I patted the green-eyed man on the shoulder.

He returned our smiles slightly.

\- Thank you.

* * * * *

I woke up around 04 am hearing grogginess on the bed next to me. Remus was chuckling and talking in his sleep. 

\- He doesn't want... That... No! - he started ragging.

When tears began to flow from under the green-eyed man's closed eyelids I momentarily stood up.

\- Remus, Remi! Wake up - I crouched down by his bed slightly shaking him.

Instantly, he rose to a sitting position and opened his eyes wide. His uneven breathing didn't seem to calm down.  
He shifted his terrified gaze to me.

\- I don't want to kill you - a tear trickled down his cheek. - I don't want to hurt you-

\- Hey... Remi... You're not going to hurt anyone- I patted him on the shoulder.

\- But... the full moon... It's getting closer... I'll hurt you... -

I looked at his weeping but still beautiful eyes with sorrow.

\- Come here, I'll explain something to you - I sat on the edge of his bed and locked him in a hug. - You will not hurt anyone. We learned animagy so you don't have to worry about that - I stroked his back gently.

The boy just hugged me without saying anything. We sat for a while, cuddling each other. When the boy calmed down I moved away and sent him a slight smile.

\- Siri... I don't want to go to sleep for now - he said after a while.

\- You need to rest - I replied.

\- But I won't sleep, I'll dream again that I'm tearing you apart - the boy insisted.

\- All right... If you are not going to sleep, what are we going to do? - I asked.

\- Let's go to Astronomical, I like sitting there, we'll read a book - he said.

\- Wow. A sleepwalker wants to sneak out in the morning? Are you sure that's our Lupin? - I laughed a little.

\- Ay shut up Black, it's not sneaking out, it's already morning. Now come on and don't be ridiculous - he got up throwing on his sweatshirt.

I also put something on myself. We also took a map and a book to read. After a while, we were leaving through the portrait of a fat lady. We ran into some accounts and pulled out our wands.

\- I solemnly swear that I am up to no good - I whispered and the map showed us all its glory.

\- Damn, Flitch is coming! - whispered Moony pulling us in the opposite direction.

We started running towards the astronomical tower. Of course, constantly looking at the map. We tried to be very quiet so no one would catch us. Finally we reached our destination.

\- I hate these stairs - I muttered while crawling upstairs.

\- Don't complain - Remus was getting up the stairs much more efficiently and quickly.

I stared at his silhouette lit by the light of the rising sun. Once we were at the top, Remi pulled me to see the sunrise. It was beautiful. The sunrise and Remus. I mean... What am I thinking? We stared at the sun smiling. Once the sun was hovering at the horizon, we sat against the wall opening the book. Lupin put the book between us so we could both absorb its contents. We were close enough that our shoulders were touching. It felt good. Come on making me shiver. It was so quiet that I could easily hear his quiet breathing. I couldn't concentrate on the book. Not when a friend was so close. I wanted to put my arm around him, but he might not like that. So I held back. Time passed so quickly with him. I didn't even notice when we both started to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marauders decide to take a day of relax. Meanwhile, The symptoms of full moon are starting to get worse.

**Padfoot, year five**

Imagine this unusual situation...  
The school janitor Flitch along with Professor McGonagall finding two students sleeping with a book, leaning against each other. An unusual sight, right? But still. They caught us. First thing in the morning, McStif decided to rant about how I was getting more and more rebellious towards Remus and he wasn't objecting.

\- Minus five points to Gryffindor for loitering in the morning. - She said then dragged us straight to breakfast.

Remus looked at me. He wasn't angry. He was rather sleepy and a little weak. He sighed heavily.  
The full moon is coming soon. He's probably feeling it already. We sat down at the Gryffon table next to our friends. James stopped eating and looked at us.

\- What's wrong? Moony looks very sleepy. - He looked at our faces.

\- Sneaking out in the morning, the morning scolding from McGonagall, all in all, nothing new for you guys - Remus muttered.

\- Nothing for us, but for you? A sleepwalker and a scolding do not often appear in the same sentence. - Prongs raised one eyebrow.

\- It's a long story. It's a pity to ask - I said and started to put food on a plate.

Remus put a smaller portion than usual. I don't blame him. He is weakened and this condition will accompany him for at least a few days. He sadly began eating his oatmeal with fruit. I, on the other hand, bit into a chicken thigh. After finishing breakfast, all four of us went to our dormitory.   
It wasn't hard to see that Remi's biggest dream at that moment was a mug of warm, strong coffee.

\- Are you alright Remus? - asked the black-haired boy.

\- It couldn't be better - he smiled slightly.

\- You can tell. Are you sure you don't want to go back for a cup of coffee? - continued the brown-eyed man.

\- I can do it - Sleepwalker stretched and sped up his step.

\- Leave him alone James. - I said shortly. - Any ideas for today? 

\- It's warm. We can go to the park - Peter suggested.

\- Not until after class. Don't forget that you still have to pass potions - Lupin sent us his typical smile. 

\- Don't be stiff, Lupin. Snivellus has definitely passed. After all, he's a nerd in that subject. Snape and those bottles of his. I wouldn't be surprised if one day he puts poison in our pumpkin juice - Potter joked.

I snorted with laughter.

\- Learn, learn, somehow you have to please Evans. - I poked him playfully in the shoulder. 

\- Shut up Black. She already adores me - he winked at a redhead who was passing by and she rolled her eyes.

\- You can tell - Moony laughed gently. 

Peter also giggled. We all went to our lessons. The first one was transmutation. We were to turn a mouse into a golden chalice in pairs. I sat with Remus, while James sat with Peter. Despite the first signs of the approaching full moon, Moony was trying his best. Bored, I began waving my wand. However, Remus quickly corrected me and turned the mouse into a cup with one swipe.

\- Bravo Remi - I smiled.

We both watched as James, not skillfully, tried to make wine appear in his mouse cup. He happily jumped up when the vessel filled with the wine liquid. 

\- Here's to you ladies and gentlemen! - he said triumphantly and then put the cup to his lips.

\- Very well, Mr. Potter, but we don't drink in class - McGonagall said with a wave of her wand, turning the aromatic wine into unpalatable vinegar.

James, who had taken a sip of the liquid, cringed at the taste of the sour vinegar.

\- Discusting - he said coughing.

The whole room burst out laughing, even the red-haired Evans giggled. 

\- It's not nice to get alcoholic during the lesson, Prongs - Moony smiled lightly. 

The next lessons went by quite smoothly. During Potions, however, I managed to cause a small explosion with James. The teacher wasn't too pleased. Of course, after class was over, we got a pep talk from Sleepwalker.

\- I don't believe you guys. Another time you blew something up. Making a living death potion is easy if you know what to do. Any wizard will tell you that Valerian root beans should be crushed, not cut. I picked that up from Snape. Snape always crushes it, never cuts it. - He said.

\- You've only got a head start because you're not far from him. You've got someone to take it from - muttered Prongs

\- Don't grumble, let's go to the lake, it's going to get dark soon and we won't be able to go out - I said briskly heading for one of the secret passages.

We all walked through the damp, cool tunnel. Remus, because of his ailment that could make his life difficult, had heightened senses before the full moon. He could see perfectly in the dark tunnel and hear the quietest of murmurs. He jumped slightly when he heard a mouse passing by. 

\- Relax Remi, it's just a mouse. It won't hurt you - I said.

\- I know that. It's just... Everything seems so loud now. - He mumbled reluctantly and then sped up.

We also sped up. After a while we were already at the membranes. James rushed to the shore and Peter rushed with him. Remus took a book out of his bag and sat down by one of the trees. I lay down on the grass next to him. I breathed in the cool, still autumn air which mixed with the smell of grass and chocolate. Wait a minute. Chocolate? After a moment, I realized that it was Lupin sitting next to me who smelled like candy. I smiled and raised one eyebrow.

\- Did you bring chocolate with you? It smells a mile away from you -

\- maybe - he smiled slightly and took out a bar.

He broke off a piece and gave it to me.

\- Thanks - I started to eat the sweet.

After a while he also ate a piece himself.  
I stretched myself and made myself comfortable. The cool grass is quite comfortable.

\- aren't you too comfortable? - he raised one eyebrow while still maintaining a cheerful smile.

\- It couldn't be more comfortable, Remi - I smiled widely.

\- Why do you always have to call me Remi? I am not a little child. - he was mumbling.

\- Does it bother you? - I grinned and petted his hair.

\- Shut up, Black, and get your hands off me - he rolled his eyes in a smile.

* * * * * * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

\- Sirius -

Knock. Knock... Another knock...

\- Sirius -

Knock. Knock...

\- Padfoot! - Sleepwalker raised his voice.

Because of the unexpected call, I fell down along with the chair I was rocking on. As the piece of furniture, along with me fell to the floor with a bang, a gentle smile entered Remus' face. I quickly stood up and combed my black shags as if nothing had happened.

\- Will you let me study in peace? - he asked.

\- You've been studying for 3 hours now. I'm bored - I groaned.

\- It's not my fault that James ran away to Evans and Peter disappeared somewhere. - The boy shrugged his shoulders.

\- Come on Remi, we can go to the Honey Kingdom... O! Or the Three Broomsticks! I'd like a butter beer... -

\- Sirius, you're not getting drunk in the middle of the week. I have to study. -

\- You study all the time, don't you have anything better to do? - I insisted.

\- I'm studying while I can, by the full moon I'll skip class. - He said seriously.

\- And again with this full moon. We'll be there for you. You worry too much. - I muttered.

\- Too much? Sirius, I don't think you realize the seriousness of the situation. Up until now I've been transforming in solitude, and now? When you and James and Peter insist on being with me? I really don't want to hurt you. - ...a mixture of sadness and anger came over his face.

\- Remus, we know what we're signing up for. We'll be fine. We didn't practice animagus to let go now - I sat down on the desk Remi was sitting at, closed his book and looked at him. - I know you're worried, but you won't get rid of us so easily - I snorted in a smile and combed my hair to keep it from falling on my face. 

\- I understand but, please Siri, if the situation gets out of hand, go back to the dormitory. I don't want you on my conscience. - He sighed.

\- Our Moony wouldn't hurt a fly, so why should the situation get out of hand? - I said jokingly.

\- "Your Moony" won't hurt, but the monster he will turn into will. You need to start taking things seriously, Sirius - he looked seriously into my eyes.

\- Why take life seriously when we're young and can have fun? Relax, Lupin - I licked him doggishly in the ear and then jumped off the desk and ran out of the library to avoid being scolded. 

Behind me, I could hear the muffled screams and footsteps of an embarrassed and annoyed Remus. I laughed quietly then rushed towards the dormitory. I quickly walked through the hole in the wall, almost falling into the main room. The room was practically empty. I quickly jumped onto the couch where James and Lily happened to be sitting. I fell between them and hid behind the back of the couch. I giggled gleefully when I heard Sleepwalker's increasingly clear screams.

\- We're a little busy... Wait a minute, what did you do again? - smiled James.

\- Cracking up with Remi is always in fashion - I chuckled.

\- You're starting to take your role as dog too seriously - he laughed.

A moment later Remus rushed into the main room.

\- Sirius! Where are you hiding? I can smell your perfume from here so I'll find you anyway. - he said.

I tried hard to stifle my laughter so as not to give away my location. James and Lily were also grinning like fools. Hearing my giggle Remus ran over to the couch. 

\- I've got you, Black - he grinned.

\- This is my end gentlemen, I'm too beautiful to die! - I squealed actingly covering myself with my hands.

My friend started tickling me mercilessly. James and Lily were practically choking from laughter. I squirmed and jerked but couldn't avoid the tickling.

\- R Remus! - I choked out through laughter.

\- Don't lick me again and I won't tickle you -

\- All right! - I laughed hysterically.

After a while he let go and sat down on the couch next to us. Prongs and Evans were still crying from laughter. Moony stroked my hair.

\- Oh Sirius, Sirius -

\- I hate you guys - Prongs wiped away tears of laughter.

We sat still for a long while until we remembered what time it was already.

\- Let's go, they've probably already sat down to dinner. - said Evans and then she got up.

We all got up and went to dinner. Our friend Peter was already sitting at the table. We took seats next to him.

\- Where were you guys? We were supposed to meet at the Quidditch pitch, James, you were supposed to have practice after all. - He said.

\- Practice got cancelled, I saw Lily... Well, you know how it is - said Prongs.

\- And you, Padfoot? - Now Wormtail looked at me.

\- Thank this Lord, he dragged me to the library - I shrugged my shoulders in a smile.

\- Excuse me? I dragged you? You said you lost James and Peter so you're coming with me. - Sleepwalker defended himself.

\- Maybe not, maybe yes - I laughed.

\- Ehh well nothing. But the next time we agree to come - concluded Wormtail.

\- Sure, Mr. Peter - laughed James.

After we finished our meal, I noticed that Remus visibly felt worse, he got paler and his eyes were especially dark. He was still smiling slightly, as if nothing had ever happened. 

\- Are you alright Lupin? Do you feel bad? You look weird - Potter said suddenly.

\- It's ok, just a bit tired, I'll finish my numerology note and other assignments and go to sleep. Yes, I will manage to write your assignments for you - he laughed softly, but you could hear the tiredness in his voice.

\- Remi, don't strain yourself, we know what you have to do tomorrow, one missed assignment won't change anything, and you can finish your notes some other time. Go to sleep. - I looked at him more seriously.

\- Really, I can do it. Go to sleep, I'll be up in two hours - Moony insisted.

\- Black, talk to him, I'm going to bed - sighed James and went to the dormitory.

Remus and I were left alone in the middle of the corridor. A rather thick darkness was already shining outside the windows, lit only by the moonlight.

\- It's tomorrow...- he muttered and worry ascended on his face.

\- That's why you should rest. Come on, tomorrow is going to be a really exhausting day for you...- I uncontrollably grabbed his hand.

\- Sirius, I have to go to the library to do my homework - he muttered.

\- You can do that some other time, now go to sleep. - Still clutching his hand I started to head towards the dormitory.

Remus, at first trying to break free, stopped resisting after a while and politely followed me. We headed down a winding corridor. When we got to the painting protecting Gryffindor house, I realized that Remus' warm hand was still entwined with mine. I momentarily looked at Lupin, the moon reflected in his bright eyes. I looked at my hands, then at Moony.

\- Sorry - I said letting go of his hand and combing my hair as if nothing had happened.

\- No problem... - He smiled uncertainly and looked away.

We stood in silence for a while.

\- Well... Let's go inside, it's late - I broke the uncomfortable silence.

He nodded and said the password. After a while we were already in the main room. Moony rested on the sofa and I sat down on the carpet. I looked at the ceiling smiling slightly.

\- This full moon will be special. You know what I mean? Me, you, Hornblower and Peter, wandering around in the fields all night? Amazing--

\- It will be amazing if nothing happens to you. - Lupin said.

\- Oh, what's wrong with that? I've been dragging myself along.

\- You better not call the wolf out of the woods. - he muttered.

I raised one eyebrow smiling widely at him.

\- I thought I was supposed to do that during the full moon -.

It took a moment for my words to reach Remus. When he analyzed my statement, he burst out laughing and shook his head.

\- You can deal with that tomorrow. Now let's go to bed. After all, I guess that's why you dragged me here. - He laughed.

\- Right, let's go - still smiling I got up.

We both headed to our dormitory. When we got inside, James and Peter were already asleep. Once Remus and I were dressed, we started getting ready for bed. I laid down on my bed closing my eyes. After a while I heard the bed creak, which meant my friend had laid down as well.

\- Good night Remi - I whispered.

\- Good night Sirius - he replied.

After a while I was darkened by sleep.

* * * * * * * *

The next day, while James ran off to Quidditch practice, I stayed in the library to watch over Moony. It was hard to believe how frail he looked. I looked at him sitting at the desk where the boy was writing a paper on ancient runes. Pores under his eyes, an unhealthily pale complexion, seemingly absent eyes, and a tangle of hair in no ordinary disarray painted a miserable sight. He didn't even read, blankly flicking his eyes over the dry parchment. Not enough sleep had apparently given grey marks. Slowly, Sleepwalker's head began to move inertly closer to the paper, and his eyelids closed hard. I stroked his hair mercifully.

\- Are you all right? You look miserable -

\- Yeah. I just have a bit of a headache... But it's nothing. Please don't pet me now. - He muttered miserably.

\- You're awfully pale. You should rest from writing - I continued worriedly.

\- Don't worry Black. I only have two more feet of parchment to write. It's really not much - he could barely hold the pen in his hand.

\- Remus, you must have a fever, you're all fired up - I said touching his forehead. - Put your books down and rest, I'll tell McGonagall you're going to miss some classes. -

\- Sirius please, I'm fine. - He looked at me seriously. - If I don't finish this here, I'm going to write it after secretly in the toilet - still stubborn he stood up taking his books.

However, he quickly regretted his decision. He wobbled, barely keeping his balance. I got up on my feet and supported him around the waist to prevent him from falling. He put his hand on my shoulder and grabbed his head with the other.

\- Remi, this is not good. We are going to the hospital wing. - I said.

\- You really don't need to... Just... Let's get out of this stuffiness...- he tried to straighten up.

So I grabbed two bags on one shoulder and wrapped the other around the boy's waist and led him out of the library, bringing him to one of the windows to get some fresh air. He sat down on the lower sill, propping his head against his hands.

\- Mrs. Promfey will take care of you...

\- I'll... be fine... - he made another effort to get up.

Just like that, Lupin suffered a second degree encounter with the floor. Or at least he would have, had I not caught him in time.

\- This is too much. - I said, picking up my taller friend.

Remus, despite his height, was quite light and I managed to lift him. He hung inertly around my neck. With a quick step, I made my way to the hospital wing. I tried to ignore the whispers and calls of others. Something happens, and everyone immediately sticks their nose into things that aren't their own. "What happened?" "Is he okay?" "Where are you going with him?" such questions I could hear behind my back. However, I did not slow down. Lupin has a fever and needs medical attention. Finally, we found ourselves in the hospital wing. As we crossed the threshold of the door, a nurse immediately ran up to us.

\- Merlin's beard! Did something happen? A fight? An accident during class? Poisoning? -

\- No no, my friend has a fever, he's terribly weak - I said.

\- Ooh, it must be his affliction. The full moon's got him pretty down... All right, put him on this bed - she pointed to an empty seat.

I obediently sat my friend on the bed, untangled his arms from my neck and brushed the hair from his face.

\- I will bring James, even if I have to drag him here by force - I smiled slightly.

\- Thanks Siri, for all of this - a gentle smile appeared on his face.

\- That's what I am for. Well, I'll be right back - I announced and then left the hospital wing.

* * * * * * * * * *

On the Quidditch pitch, fuzzy scarlet dots could be seen moving across the sky. It was obviously the Gryffindor team. I walked over to the stands where Peter was sitting.

\- James is in the air? - I asked.

\- Yes, what happened? Where's Remus?- Peter furrowed his brow.

\- Remus went to the hospital, he has a fever. We need to get Prongs back on the ground. - I said.

\- Jaaaames! James come here! - roared Peter.

James looked at us, but didn't come down.

\- Peter, please, you have to know how to do this. Ehem - I coughed. - JAMES Evans FUCKING Lily GET Evans DOWN HERE Lily ASAP!

\- LILY? Is she here? - Potter quickly flew up to us.

I grabbed his leg, simultaneously knocking him off his broom into the stands.

\- No. Moony is in the hospital so we're going to visit him. - I grabbed his robe and the three of us went to the hospital wing. The journey took us a short while as I energetically led the whole pilgrimage.

\- Good morning, Moony! I brought the others - I announced entering the room.

But there was someone else with Remus. Next to the boy stood Marlene. A Gryffindor girl from the fourth year. Remus had obviously had enough of her company. The girl blushed heavily at the sight of us. I coughed and then said in a theatrical tone.

\- Miss dare forgive me, but our Remi needs rest now. You can tell your friends that we say hello - I smiled gallantly.

She ran out of the hospital blushing heavily. I sat on the edge of the boy's bed, James sat on the stool next to him and Peter decided to stand.

\- How are you feeling? - I asked.

\- My muscles hurt, but it's not a big deal. - He smiled gently.

After a while Mrs Promfey came into the room.

\- How is he? Is he all right? - Prongs asked.

\- Yes. He can leave the hospital wing, but make sure he goes to sleep when you get back to the dormitory. He needs to rest before the full moon. And make sure he eats something, he needs energy. That's it for my part. - The woman said.

\- Okay, we'll make sure of that - I said as I helped Remus up.

I put my arm around his waist and he threw his arm around my shoulder. The four of us made our way to the dormitory. Once we were in the room, we put Moony in his bed.

\- You wait here and we'll get you some food - I smiled.

\- I'm not hungry - the boy didn't finish because I put my finger to his lips to silence him.

\- Ssshhhhh, you must eat something to have strength. Wait here and we'll be right back. -

* * * * * * * * * *

After a successful trip to the kitchen, we served Remus trays of his favorite food. The tray contained cheese and chicken sandwiches (he preferred chicken rather then pork), chocolate pudding, apple mousse and hot chocolate.

\- Thank you - he smiled gratefully.

\- That's what friends are for. Please eat everything from this tray and then go to bed. We are going to class. See you later Remus - I said with a smile.

When James and Peter said goodbye to Remus, I stroked his hair and then we left the room.

\- You're something more caring for Lupin - James said with his typical smirk.

\- Why, are you jealous? - I laughed.

\- Not at all - he also snorted with laughter.

\- Don't complain then, moose - I shrugged my shoulders with a smile.

\- Shut up, flea man - he laughed and elbowed me in the side.

In the meantime, Remus managed to eat his meal. He put the tray down, and in not a long time, sleep washed over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want to give you long, interesting and, above all, written with heart chapters. In my opinion, it's pointless to write on the sidelines. I hope I'll be able to add new chapters faster and more often.  
> That's it, thanks for reading, see you in the next chapter of "Best Friends"


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full moon comes into effect. The marauders spend the night with a rather familiar werewolf.

**Padfoot, year five**

\- Good evening Remi, come on, wake up, how did you sleep?- I bared my teeth, leaning over the boy.

\- Hi... Sirius... What time is it? - muttered the wasted boy rubbing his eyes.

"Hallelujah! I managed to revive Moony" I thought.

\- It will be dark in a moment, let's go, you need to be taken to the Screaming Hut - I helped my friend to rise to a sitting position.

I gave him a moment to get used to it. I knew how much everything must be hurting him. After a while he fixed his eyes on me.

\- All my muscles hurt - he said with small tears in his eyes.

\- I know... Come on, I'll take you. You won't have to go - I suggested.

\- Why... Do you care about me so much? - He asked.

\- That's what I'm for, now come on -

He just nodded. I lowered myself so that the boy could easily climb onto my back. After a while we were ready. So we left the dormitory and headed towards the special exit designated for Remus. As we walked down the corridors of Hogwarts, we could hear a lot of mocking whispers directed in our direction. Some laughed, some looked surprised, and some sneered. A couple of girls cried. "Ah what a pity!" "They look cute together" "Ehh... gays..." this kind of publicity was carried all over the castle.

\- what's the matter with all of them! Ugh... This damn school is going to finish me off...- muttered Remus, who inertly cuddled his face into my hair.

Finally, we were accosted by a group of sliders.

\- Please, please! Black and Lupin! Are you two in a hurry for your wedding? - hissed one of them.

\- Even if you are, you shouldn't care. Now let us leave you. We have more important things on our minds. - I said.

Just a moment later we found ourselves at a secret passage. We activated it, and after a while we were following a hollow corridor. It only took us a short while. When we came out of the tunnel, we were already at the Beating Willow. James and Peter were already waiting for us. Potter had a backpack on his back, which was armed with the most necessary things, such as a first aid kit among other things.

\- Well, here you are at last! How long can you wait. - James looked at us.

\- Forgive me, but I wanted to wake Remus gently, not like you. - I shrugged my shoulders still holding Lupin on my back.

\- Not fair! You're throwing me off the bed - Potter muttered.

\- Okay, Remus will tell us how to immobilize Willow. James, you stand watch, you go in last, Peter, you deactivate the willow and I'll bring Monny in. - I've ordered myself.

\- So... Uh...- Remus got dizzy again. - Peter... See that root over there? The one that's thick and strangely shaped? Turn yourself into a rat... And press it... The willow will freeze... - muttered Remi.

\- That's it! - squealed Peter.

After a moment, the rat scurried towards the tree. Just like in the plan, he pressed the point, and the tree solidified. And so we all went inside.

* * * * * * * * * *

As my friend settled down on the bed, I turned into a dog and lay down beside him, putting my head on his lap. This one momentarily began to stroke me. The room we were in could not be described as luxurious. Most of the furniture was torn or badly damaged, there were boards in the windows, and the floor in some parts was covered with dried blood. James threw his backpack on an old armchair and sat down on the floor himself.

\- I hope he doesn't catch any scars today.... I already have enough of them... They're horrible - Remus looked at his hand, all covered in various scars.

I knew that his hand wasn't the only one that looked like that, Moony had scars all over his body. However, in my opinion, these marks add to his beauty, with or without scars, he is just as beautiful. I licked him comfortingly in the palm of my hand while wagging my black, shaggy tail. This one sent me a slight smile.

\- I know that you like them. But I hate them - he muttered.

I gave him a look of reproach that said, "You are beautiful." He just rolled his eyes in a smile. After a moment, however, he froze in stillness. He had turned pale, his eyes were very dark, and all his muscles were tense. He looked out the window. His greatest nightmare awaited him there. The moon came out from behind the clouds.  
His pupils dilated momentarily. I jumped off the bed, nudging James and Peter to change into animals. After a moment, all three of us took the form of animagus. We looked at Remus waiting for the turn of events. This one, he let out the most painful, shattering scream imaginable. My heart ached at the sight of my friend in pain. He was shouting out loud, trying to suppress it. Suddenly, his limbs grew aggressively longer, his eyes turned a venomous yellow, and Remus himself grew in size. A werewolf stood before us. After a moment's shock, it approached us and sniffed us thoroughly. Peter nearly peed himself with fear. James was trembling unsteadily, and I tried to remain calm. The creature stopped beside me. I was expecting an attack from it, but Remi just huffed and licked my ear. I returned the gesture without thinking much of it. I wagged my tail, barking friendly to Sleepwalker.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The night, although long, passed pleasantly. We had enough time to walk on the ponds, which were beautifully lit by the moon, to run through the forbidden forest (Peter was almost trampled by the Minotaur), and much more. However, we quickly got tired and Remus got a little injured. So it was time to go back to the Shrieking Shack. When we made it through the tunnel leading to the special room, Sleepwalker lay down on the bed. I laid down next to him, snuggling in with my muzzle and wrapping my tail around him. I knew this would relax him a little. Before we went to sleep, James covered Remus with a blanket. He knew that because of the transformation, the boy was in for a very embarrassing wake-up call. Because of his change in form, Lupin had torn his old clothes. Without thinking much, we all feel asleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

I woke up feeling a very pleasant warmth. The warmth of another person... Moony was asleep, cuddled up to me. It made me shiver. We had never been this close before. After the night, we all took our human forms. I stared for a moment in shock at the serenely sleeping boy. He looks so wonderful... So innocent... When the initial surprise passed, without protesting I snuggled in tighter. It was great until I realized the boy had no clothes on and James and Peter were giggling over us. I looked up at them.

\- How was the night after the wedding? - James laughed.

\- Shut up Potter. - I said firmly trying to suppress a blush.

\- I can't tell, you two are a good match. - he announced smiling.

Finally, Moony woke up. He looked at me and our friends.  
He stormed off completely realizing the situation he was in.  
Almost naked, next to me in bed, covered only by a blanket, watched by Prongs and Peter. He moved away quickly and made sure the blanket covered him tightly.

\- Padfoot, there are clothes in that dresser.... Can you hand them to me? Please? - He asked pleadingly, trying to save himself from embarrassment.

I nodded, then got up and took some clothes from the old chest of drawers. Some T-shirt, sweatpants... generally comfortable stuff for him.

\- Are these okay? - I asked handing them to him.

He just nodded and got out of bed with his back to us. The boy was wearing only boxers, and all over his body you could see scars, as well as fresh wounds that were the result of the previous night. He has such a perfect body... Why am I thinking about this? He started to put on his clothes.

\- How do you feel? - Prongs asked.

\- It couldn't be better - muttered sleepy Remus, pushing his T-shirt on.

\- You got kinda scrached yesterday. - I noticed looking at the boy's face, there was a fresh wound on his cheek.

\- It's nothing really - when he finished dressing, he touched the scar.

\- It's not nothing, you need to be patched up - I started to search my backpack lying on the armchair for a first aid kit.

When I found the necessary item, I told Moony to sit down on the bed. When he did as I asked, I began to debride and bandage his wounds.

\- James will you pass the chocolate from your backpack? - I asked.

He just nodded.

\- Walking through the forest in the middle of the night is something unusual - said James handing me the candy which I handed to Remus.

\- Thank you for being with me - a beautiful, gentle smile entered Remus' face.

In an instant, my world whirled. Why am I reacting to him like this? Is it possible that.... No... It's not possible. All three of us reciprocated the smile. Millions of thoughts occupied my head. When I finished bandaging Rem, I stood up and looked at Potter.

\- Today's Saturday, do we have any plans? - I asked.

\- I'm out, I have a date with Evans. - James announced.

\- As usual. What about you, Peter? - I raised one eyebrow at the blond guy.

\- Uh, I'm, I'm supposed to have potions tutoring with Rosa, no chance - he replied.

\- Really? A girl is going to teach you Potions on Saturday? - I sighed.

\- Remi? - I shifted my gaze to the green-eyed man.

\- I plan to rest and read in the dormitory so if you want, you can stay with me. - saying this he took another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

\- Why not - I smiled slightly.

\- Great, have fun then, I'm off to Lily's, see you at dinner - Potter left the Shrieking Shack.

\- I'm off too, see you later - after him, Peter did the same.

\- We should go too, I have to tell Mrs. Promfey that I'm fine - Lupin rose from the bed.

I nodded my head. Together, we headed towards Hogwarts. The journey didn't take us long. Before we knew it, we were already outside Madam Promfey's office.

Remus gave his report on how the full moon went, and after the nurse made sure he was okay, we headed towards the dormitory. As we walked down the corridor, many of the girls were staring at us. Some were whispering something to each other and some were blushing. I could see how Marlene was looking at my little boy with her eyes. I mean... Remus. Why am I like this? I've been feeling weird around him lately... I wish I had him close... To protect him... In my mind's eye, I could see how perfectly his lips matched mine... But no. I'm not gay. I can't be. So why do I feel jealous when some girl tries to take him from me? These thoughts make my head spin... Finally, a girl pushed by her friend approached me.

\- Can I ask you a question? In private? - she surreptitiously looked at Sleepwalker.

\- If something happens, I'll be in the dormitory, come by in a bit - my friend said to me and then walked away.

When he was far enough away, the girl whispered.

\- Do you know.... Do you... Is Remus single? - she blushed.

\- Why? How many of him do you see? - I sayed irronicly.

\- I mean, does he have a girlfriend! - she choked out.

She loves him. But she doesn't want him... She doesn't want him the way I want him. All she cares about is the school's reputation, not his welfare. She doesn't know him. I'm his best friend. I'm the one who cares about him and defends him. I'm the one who should weave my fingers into that tangled hair of his every night, and be able to snuggle up to him when we both need it. I.... I think I love him...   
I had to come up with a plan to quickly knock the love out of her head.

\- Actually, he has. - I said firmly. - He has and he cares about her a lot. They're like love birds. They think about each other all the time. - I tried not to hiss but to speak softly.

It surprised me how aggressively I knew how to lie, just so no one would take Remus away from me. I guess I overreacted because small tears came to the girl's eyes.

\- Tell him from me that I wish them luck - she ran off.

It worked. Maybe now, she won't be hitting on him anymore. I smiled slightly to myself and headed towards the dormitory. Now I could be with the most important person to me. When I got inside, Remus was already lying on his bed reading a book.

\- What did she want from you? - he asked without taking his eyes off the book.

\- nothing really, what are you reading? - I crawled onto the bed next to him.

I noticed that the boy was reading a fantasy book. He looked at me with a smile and then began to read aloud.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Time passed and I noticed that we were both getting sleepy. Also, it was getting uncomfortable from sitting in one position for a long time. I decided that since I had succeeded once, it wouldn't hurt to tuck in a friend a second time. As I thought, so I did. I cuddled up comfortably so that he could still read the book without any problems.

\- What are you doing? - he asked laughing lightly.

\- shhh... We're resting - I replied with a smile and closed my eyes.

\- Oh Sirius... - He smiled and went back to reading his book.

His voice is so pleasant to listen when he's not angry. I didn't focus on the words, the timbre alone and that soft tone is so calming.... And now, as I lay beside him, I felt really safe. When my friend finished reading, he put the book down on the nightstand and snuggled in uncertainly. He was trembling slightly.

\- Relax, I'm not going to eat you - I laughed lightly.

\- I know that, silly - he giggled.

\- So what is the problem? You are trembling all over -

\- How can I not tremble when you are cuddled up to me like that? - He asked with a gentle blush.

\- I guess friends can hug - I replied.

The boy took a deep breath.

\- They can - he smiled and hugged me tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today's chapter! Hope you enjoy! Another one coming soon


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus have a serious talk about telling lies and their friendship. Things are starting to get interesting.

**Moony, year five**

Sleep had darkened us very quickly. Sirius and I didn't wake up until late in the evening when James walked into the dormitory with a kick.

\- Get up, get up- James didn't finish.

\- Oh my Merlin shut up - muttered a still not fully awake Siri.

Prongs smiled momentarily when he looked at us and I blushed.

\- I don't want to disturb you... - Potter said with his usual smirk. - But you're going to be late for dinner. -

\- we're on our way - Sirius stroked my hair caressingly and then slowly disentangled himself from my embrace.

Padfoot stretched lazily then sent me a slight smile. My world whirled. I returned the gesture while rubbing my eyes. The three of us, along with Prongs, headed toward the Great Hall. As we walked between the rows of tables, I noticed that Marlene was looking at me sadly. I didn't know what she meant.

\- What about her? - I asked.

\- I don't know. - Pads shrugged his shoulders.

There seemed to be a strange glint in his friend's eyes. I sighed not thinking much about it, sitting down with my friends in our standard seat. Dinner went on as usual, food, conversation. Standard routine. Still, I felt pairs of eyes on me. The people staring at me were Sirius and Marlene. Suddenly, the boy did something that completely threw me off guard. Looking at the girl in an incomprehensible way, he flung his arm around me. I felt a blush slowly creep onto my face, and the girl slammed her gaze into the table.

\- Sirius, please...- I muttered embarrassed to my friend.

\- What do you mean? - He was still staring at the girl as if he wanted to strangle her.

\- Could you please not touch me like that? People are watching... - I fixed my green eyes on him.

I didn't mind his closeness, but his touch alone made shivers run through my body. I've felt like this for a long time... I just like it when he's around. But not around people... My friend looked at girl for a moment more then took his hand away. I glared at my friend, but when our gazes met, I quickly slammed my gaze into the table. Suddenly, I heard giggling from the girls' side.

\- Hey! Black! - the whispering girl was Rosa.

The boy quickly turned around looking questioningly at her.

\- My friend Dorcas really likes you! You know... Since Remus has someone, you need to find someone too - she giggled seeing the brunette blush.

I felt terribly strange and the boy himself took on an expression I had never seen before. He was a bit confused. He immediately turned his gaze on me.

\- I've had enough. I'm going to the dormitory. - he said and then got up, looked at me and ran out of the room.

\- What do you mean I have someone? Who did you hear such nonsense from? - I asked in a daze.

\- Marlene told me that you are taken? - she wrinkled her eyebrows.

I apologized quickly and got up, running out of the room. Marlene stopped Sirius yesterday... And today they were eyeing each other... Did he tell her that I have a girlfriend? But it's not true! I have to clear it with him... Why did he do that? Right, we've been strangely close for a few days, but that's no reason to lie to others. Is he jealous of me? I don't know... But whatever it is, I need to clear it with him. I quickly headed towards the dormitory. The corridors were already taken over by darkness lit by the moonlight. It was so quiet. I could only hear my footsteps, my racing heartbeat, and the drowned out murmurs from the side of the Great Hall. As I approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, I nervously said the password. Immediately after, I rushed into the main room. I slowly approached the dormitory door. The gate opened with a quiet creak.

\- Sirius? - I threw into the darkness.

A pale silhouette was reflected against the window. My friend was sitting on the window sill looking out the glass. Suddenly, he shifted his gaze to me. I noticed bright eyes cutting through the twilight.

\- Yes, Moony? - He was smoking a cigarette in his hand.

\- I told you not to smoke that stuff, you're ruining your health. - I whispered, standing next to him.

I leaned against the wall staring at him.

\- You have to die of something - the smell of cigarette was spreading in the whole room.

I coughed and took the object from him and put it out on the window sill.

\- Please. - I gave him a serious look.

The boy sighed.

\- Why did you come here? - He asked in a hushed tone.

\- Sirius... Why did you lie to her? -

\- Who? -

\- Don't play dumb, Marlene, you told her I had a girlfriend. -

The black-haired embarrassed himself by looking away.

\- Answer me. What did you mean? - I kept going.

\- I... You misunderstood... - he was nervously mulling over a piece of his shirt.

\- I think I got it very right, you lied to someone about me being in a relationship. Why did you do that? - I didn't want to preshure him, but I needed an answer.

\- She loves you, can't you see that? That look in her eyes... The giggles when she sees you... I... I got jealous... I didn't want to lose you... - he looked at me with sad eyes.

\- Padfoot... Why? - I sat down on the windowsill next to him. - After all, you know I wouldn't date a random girl. Besides, even if I ever find someone, I won't forget about you. - For a split second, a shadow of terror appeared on the boy's face.

\- Remus... You don't understand... -

\- So explain to me - I looked him in the eye and he trembled slightly.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself.

\- I don't know what to say... Not today... Not yet... Not when I'm not sure... I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready, but not yet... - he looked pleadingly into my eyes.

I sighed. Sirius has been acting really weird for a while now....

\- okay, but please... Don't hide anything from me. We're friends... You know I'll listen to you. -

\- I know.. - He looked at the floor in a strange way.

\- I let you down.. - he sighed.

\- You failed me. Right, I'm angry about that lie, but I know you and I believe you'll get better. Come on, come here - I pulled my friend to me and locked him in a hug.

He snuggled in after a while.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After those events, I still talked with Sirius for a long time. About life, about our worries, about everything and nothing. We sat on the windowsill leaning against each other. Our chat was interrupted by Peter.

\- Are you playing truth or dare with us? We're sitting in the main room - the blond guy started.

\- I don't know if we want to... - Sirius muttered.

\- James has vodka... - At those words Sirius' eyes flashed.

\- Why not, actually. Come on Moony - he stood up and pulled me with him to the main room.

Having no other choice as his hand was wrapped around my wrist, I followed my friend. When we entered the Gryffons' living room, there was a thick smell of alcohol in the air that strongly irritated my heightened sense of smell. The entire company, sat on the floor giggling. The only sober person was Lily, who sat on the couch trying to control Dorcas laughing.

\- and who's joining in the fun! - James raised his hands above his head.

\- well we know what the only reason for my being here is, where you have it? - Padfoot extended his hand towards him.

Potter reached for the glass bottle and handed it to the black haired man.

\- Thanks - he said, smiling theatrically - Here's to you.

\- Padfoot, you're a minor. - I said. 

\- Relax, Moons, one such situation will not hurt me - he combed his long hair with his hand.

I rolled my eyes. When James called everyone, we sat on the carpet in a circle.

\- The rules are simple, a person spins the bottle, truth or dare, doesn't complete the task drinks, completes the task, can also sip - he laughed.

\- I don't drink. - I announced.

\- Yes, yes, we all know, silly - Black stroked my hair.

\- I see romance is blooming -

\- James, don't comment, just spin! - Dorcas rushed him.

\- There, there! - the brown-eyed man twirled the glass bottle in the middle of the circle.

\- Miss Evans! - he announced.

\- Truth. - she replied immediately.

\- would you go out with me? -

\- No way, Potter. - This time she spun the bottle around.

* * * * * * * * * *

The more alcohol my companions consumed, the bolder the challenges became. "Did you have that first time?" "How many times have you bought alcohol alone?" "I bet you wouldn't kiss Rosa!" The atmosphere thickened with each passing minute. The room erupted in applause when Peter got a kiss on the cheek from Rosa.

\- Well, there you are, sweethearts - Dorcas laughed.

\- It's your turn Rosa, you're spinning - announced Peter still a little shocked.

\- Sirius - she announced as the bottle stopped.

\- Truth, I don't have the energy to dance on the table again -

\- Is there someone you love in this room? - she asked.

Padfoot paused in place, thought, then looking straight into my eyes said:

\- Yes. -

* * * * * * * * * *

I couldn't sleep. When everyone else had gone to bed, I drifted off to sleep. Maybe it was the stress, maybe it was the lack of rest, but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about that one word. That one answer that came out of Sirius' mouth. "Yes." A three letter word that kept me awake. I tried to think rationally. He was drunk and probably didn't know what he was saying. But can I be sure? I sighed heavily staring at the ceiling. These thoughts make me tired. The very process of falling asleep is hard. You have to lie down. For 10 to 20 minutes without being able to move. And if you wake up, guess what? The process starts all over again. It's so stupid... I lay motionless and thoughts tormented my head. I finally looked at Sirius, who was comfortably sleeping on his bed, with his long hair falling over his face. He looks so peaceful. I smiled to myself. He's quite handsome... I mean, what?   
It's probably not a bad thing to think so... Friends can think of themselves as handsome.... Right?   
Surely....  
After a few minutes of staring at Padfoot, I finally fell asleep.

* * * * * * * * * *  
My sleep did not last long. I lay down at 02:00 a.m. and woke up at 06:00 a.m. Despite being tired, I got up and stretched. I rubbed my eyes to get used to the morning light. The first thing I saw was Sirius lying comfortably stretched out on his bed. Since it was only six o'clock and today was Sunday, I decided not to wake him. He'll probably have a hangover from last night. After all, his body is not yet accustomed to that much alcohol. As I walked past him, I brushed his hair out of his face and went to the closet, grabbed some clothes and then left the room, taking a few things. I locked myself in the bathroom and began my daily ritual. Finally, I adjusted my large sweater. I left the room heading through the halls of Hogwarts. I needed to find myself in the library. After all, I hadn't done my homework for my friends yet.   
After a while, I was in the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

I didn't notice when the clock struck 12:00. After doing my homework, I spent so much time in the library reading fantasy.   
I closed the book leaving the bookmark on the appropriate page after which I collected my things and left the room smelling of old wood. My next destination was the dormitory. I think I deserve a little rest. My plans were interrupted by one person, four actually. Emerging from around the corner, I spotted my friends, Sirius and James, along with Regulus and Snape with their wands outstretched at each other. Severus growled angrily and Regulus poked his eyes at his older brother.

\- Let's wait until mother finds out about this-

\- and just try to tell her, you little brat! -

Hissed the Black siblings to each other.

\- you'd better speak nicely, you see who's standing here - Snape nodded at me with a wicked grin. - He could find out at any moment -

\- Shut up Snape! - James spoke up this time.

\- What the hell is going on here? - I asked firmly but calmly.

\- Remi, go away, please, we'll explain later - said Sirius.

\- I'm not leaving until I get an explanation. -

\- So these two idiots-

\- watch your mouth Black - Snape pressed his wand against his throat.

\- Idiots - Sirius teased.

\- How did you... Cru- I didn't let Severus finish.

I instinctively grabbed my wand.

\- Expelliarmus! - all four wands landed elegantly in my hand.

\- You have a lot of explaining to do - I got a little nervous.

\- They bugged me and James to blackmail us! -

\- We just want you to get away from us and Lily! - Snape replied.

\- Lily likes us and I have no intention of leaving her to you idiot - hissed James.

\- One more word like that and I swear the whole school will know! - growled Regulus.

\- calm down! - I shouted.

All four of them looked at me in shock.

\- Remi...- Padfoot started.

\- enough. If I ever see you guys get into a fight again, I don't know what I'll do to you. Let's go - I handed wands to Snape and Regulus and then dragged my friends with me towards the dormitory.

Without protesting, they followed me in silence.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius' memory reveals what exactly happened between him, James, Snape, and Regulus.

**Padfoot, Year Five**

_There was not a trace of a living soul in the empty hallway. Taking the opportunity, I decided it would be a good idea to get a weight off my heart and confess to my best friend. I treated James like a brother, so I decided that telling him would be the best idea. The thoughts were getting more and more cluttered in my head, if I kept them inside even longer, I don't know if it would work well for my mental state. So I reached out for help. I crouched behind a pillar, and when I saw the black storm of hair, I pulled on his shirt sleeve._

_\- AAAA fucking hell don't scare me like that! Such jokes are overrated, man - he said jokingly, but when he saw my face, the smile quickly left his face._

_\- What happened, Padfoot? You look like you got kicked off the Quiddich team - he looked me over from top to bottom._

_\- James... I have to tell you something -_

_\- If you tell me you love me or something, I don't know what I'm gonna do-_

_\- not you, you idiot! Look... I... I think - I looked around and then I looked back at him. - I think I love Moony.. - I said in a strangled whisper as terror began to grip my heart._

_\- And you're just telling me this now! Dude! You two are sticking together like a good old married couple... -_

_\- Shut up! Not so loud! -_

_\- Come on, come on! Well, then... How are you going to tell him? -_

_\- I'm not going to... - I'm staring at the floor._

_\- Are you serious? - He snorted._

_\- He's not gay, he won't reciprocate -_

_\- Sirius Orion Black. - he said firmly. - It's obvious he's into you. He storms off every time he sees you. - He wiggled his eyebrows._

_\- I don't want to spoil his reputation at school.... People would laugh if they found out he was dating a boy..._

_Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me._

_I turned around only to see..._

_\- Regi? Snape? What the hell are you guys doing here! - I growled._

_\- I didn't expect that from you, Black - Severus snarled._

_\- If you were eavesdropping on us, I don't know what I'll do to you. - I clenched my fists._

_\- I don't advise it. After all, now your "secret" lies in our hands. One word and the whole school will know. - Snape smiled mockingly._

_\- My own brother fell in love with a guy... -_

_\- Shut up! It's none of your business! -_

_\- Let's wait till mother finds out about it! -_

_\- Just try telling her, you little punk! -_

_I didn't notice when our wands were drawn on each other. Then, from around the corner came Remus._

I slumped resignedly on the bed. Stress was eating me up from the inside.

\- What the hell was that supposed to be! You think you can get into fights at any free moment! What have I got to do with you... What was that about? - Remus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

\- We were overheard... - snarled James.

\- And that's why you pulled your wands on each other? Merlin's beard we're in fifth year! - nervously, Moony started massaging his temples.

\- We're sorry, okay? We're sorry. Right, Sirius? - James waited for my answer.

\- Sirius? - He raised an eyebrow.

\- I don't have the strength for this. - Saying that I got up taking my things and headed towards the bathroom.

I could hear the muffled words of my friends behind me but I didn't listen to them. I quickly entered the room and closed the door. The only thing I needed at that moment was a hot shower. I turned on the water so that the bathroom could get warm. I left my things on the side and got rid of my clothes. After a while, I stepped directly under the hot water. I could feel the warm drops trickling down my hair. I tried to relax at least a little bit. Would Regulus and the snot be able to tell the whole school? Probably not. After all, I have a better reputation than them. My little brother is recognized, but not necessarily listened to. There's nothing to worry about, right? I sighed deeply then finished my shower.

*** *** * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After I dried myself off and got dressed in more comfortable clothes. I left the bathroom and went straight to the dormitory. The first thing I saw was James, who was wearing a big sweatshirt and was lying on the bed. Right next to him was Moony. He was pacing back and forth along the room. In the corner on a large armchair, Wormtail was trying to do his homework. I decided to stop being gloomy and throw in something to lighten the mood.

\- You finally came back - said Remus turning towards me.

\- Did you miss me? - I said roguishly.

\- Idiot - he grinned and poked me on the elbow.

\- I know you don't think so - I grinned and fell down on my bed.

\- It's only 2 pm , you're not going to sleep, are you? - James pointed out.

\- No. I just want to lie down. I have nothing to do anyway. -

\- What about Quidditch practice? You know we've got a match coming up soon. -

\- And what time will it be? -

\- 4 pm - 

\- hey, we still have 2 hours. - I stretched out comfortably.

Sleepwalker, meanwhile, decided to pull out a book and sit cross-legged on his bed. He devoted himself completely to reading. He looks lovely when he concentrates. This sight alone brings a smile to my face. The Prongs unobtrusively stumbled next to me and then poked me with an unmistakable smile.

\- What do you want, stupid? - I laughed.

\- That words to your dearest friend? - he sighed theatrically practically falling on top of me.

\- God James! How much do you weigh? I can barely breathe - I choked out through laughter. - Get a move on! - 

\- Come on! If you think I'm heavy then how are you going to lift Re- I didn't let him finish because I hit him with a pillow.

\- You're acting like teenagers - laughed Remus not taking his eyes off the book.

* * * * * * * *

When it was 4:00 p.m. I had to force James out of bed because he strangely didn't want to move.

\- What? Is your quidditch enthusiasm gone? -

\- It's getting cold - he groaned.

\- Put on something thicker - Remus interjected as he put on a thicker woollen sweater.

We all put on our thicker clothes (James and I also took our training robes) then left the dormitory. As is usually the case, Remus went with us to read outside and Wormtail wanted to watch. Before I knew it, we were on the pitch. Me and Prongs went to greet the rest of the team. Remus and Peter went to the stands. Once the team was settled and everyone dressed in their training robes, we got down to the game.  
We got on our brooms and took to the air. James did quite well in the chasing position. I was also doing well in the game. The defender position suited my style of play. I saw Dorcas glance at me quite often. When she glanced at me, I gave her a confused smile and she flew off to the other end of the field. What's her problem?

* * * * * * * * *

After the game was over, we fell to the ground. I wiped the sweat drops from my forehead as I approached the stands.

\- Did I look nice during the game? - I smiled raising one eyebrow.

\- Pff, come on - laughed Moony.

\- Remus would sooner change his name than say you're pretty - commented James.

\- Do you want to bet? - I poked him in the side.

\- You're funny - snorted Remi and then his gaze wandered behind us.

\- Hm? - I turned around.

The person standing behind me was Dorcas.

\- You made a great play - she smiled widely.

\- Em, thanks - I smiled a bit confused.

The girl rather rarely spoke to me. Even more rarely she complimented me.

\- You know, you have a great talent - she continued a little blushed.

\- You too - I replied seeing her embarrassment.

I felt Remus' gaze behind my back. I turned around to see Remi getting up with a sluggish look on his face and watching the girl closely. Within moments, he started walking away towards Hogwarts.

\- You know, I think I need to go - I said.

\- Oh, then I won't keep you any longer. Although it would be nice to talk some more... -

\- I'll definitely be in touch, see you later - I gave a short smile which the girl returned.

\- See you later - 

After a while, James and Peter and I ran after Remus. Was it just me or did he seem... Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short break, but I needed a rest from this book. Now chapters will appear steadily as before!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moony has a dream, that changes everything. Slowly, he starts to understand his feelings...

**Moony, Year Five**

_As I averted my eyes, I saw where I was. Again, in the grasslands. Again in front of the lake. It was late night, lit by a bright moon.... A full moon. The realization hit me like a curse. I felt my heart involuntarily quicken its dullness and my body begin to shake. I couldn't control my shivers. I am here again. There was nothing left for me to do but to listen. The wind brushed my face and I felt cold shivers on my back. After a while, I heard rustling coming from the forest behind me. I knew what to do. I got up as fast as I could, ready to run for my life, to throw myself into a mad chase, to run away from my enemy. However, something stopped me. I felt a hand clamping down on my wrist. Had he already caught up with me? It's impossible, I didn't even have time to look... My heart was pounding like crazy. I clenched my fists ready to fight, but when I looked at the person grabbing my wrist, I saw Sirius. Wait a minute... What is he doing here? No... This wasn't supposed to happen... This is not what was supposed to happen to me._

_\- Sirius? - I finally got it out._

_\- Who else, dummy? - his voice echoed throughout the grounds._

_\- Pads... Run, he's coming here - I tried to snatch my wrist and push him to run away._

_\- Shhh... Relax Remi... With me, you're in no danger. I promised you that I would protect you. Remember? - His giggle pierced my heart._

_I couldn't explain the feeling. My muscles involuntarily relaxed, and I slowly fell into his embrace. I could feel him closing me in his arms. Weaving one hand into my hair. I could feel his heart beating._

_\- Come on... You're not going to stand here like a pillar - still holding me close to him, he made us both sit down._

_I stared at the surface of the lake, snuggled tightly into him._

_\- This is not how it was supposed to go - I whispered. - You shouldn't be here... -_

_He only smiled._

_\- Look, Moony - at his words I turned my attention to the direction in which he was looking._

_Above us, there was a wonderful starry sky. I looked at his face, which was now illuminated by a purple glow. He directed his gaze straight into my eyes._

_\- You look beautiful this night - why are his words so gentle, so soft that they break? - I could spend eternity with you here - he ran his fingers over my lips, at which I blushed._

_Slowly, our faces were separated by less and less distance. I could feel his breath on me. I felt him give in. With a quick movement, he pulled me to him, closing the space between us. He kissed me... His soft raspberry lips... His cherry lipstick... Hair blown by the wind.... Bright eyes reflecting the moon.... All of it, bringing me to a state I couldn't describe. He kissed me so softly, but so affectionately... After a while he moved his face away from mine, letting me catch my breath._

_\- Let's run away together... Far away from here - he whispered with a smile on his lips._

_Cherry lipstick..._

I woke up feeling cold sweat on my back. I momentarily rose to a sitting position. My breathing was shallow and irregular. What the fuck was this dream? Dumbfounded, I ran my fingers over my lips that Sirius had kissed in my dream moments ago. It seemed so real... His lips... His hair... And that damn cherry lipstick.... I felt my face burn from the blush. I hid my face in my hands feeling a drop of sweat running down my temple. This was no ordinary nightmare... It was a dream that I couldn't explain. What was Sirius doing in a nightmare that haunts me most nights? His voice, his giggle, his gentle smile... Why did he make me feel so safe?  
I felt my lungs struggling to catch their breath. The dormitory was still dark when I looked at my watch, it showed 03:20 am.  
I sighed pulling at my hair.

\- Fucking hell... - I whispered. - It wasn't supposed to go down like this... -

\- Remi? - I heard a sleepy mutter from the bed next to me.

At his voice, I felt my muscles tense up.

\- Go to sleep Padfoot...- I muttered.

\- Why aren't you sleeping? - I heard his legs fall to the floor, followed by the creak of the mattress.

The moon illuminated my face as my lower friend opened the curtains of my bed. He slowly sat down beside me.

\- You're all sweaty, did you have a nightmare? - I fell silent.

\- More of a strange dream...-.

For a moment there was silence in the room, accompanied only by James' quiet snoring

\- Do you want to tell me about it? - he looked me in the eye.

Shivers ran down my spine again. I nodded my head.

\- But not here. - I stood up dragging him behind me.

* * * * * * * *

\- Where are we actually going? - my companion muttered.

\- We are already here - I said sitting down on the stairs. - I can speak loud enough here and I won't wake anybody up anyway - I patted the place next to me as a sign for him to sit down.

After a while he did it.

\- So? What made you wake up in such a state? - he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

\- I had... A strange dream.... Actually, it was supposed to be a nightmare...-

\- what do you mean by "it was supposed to be"? -

\- I've been having the same nightmare every now and then for a long time. I remember every second of it - I said reluctantly.

\- Do you want to tell me about it? -

\- I always wake up sitting in the grasslands, in front of the lake. In the middle of the night, full moon in the sky... - I started. - Um... You know... This nightmare always repeats the same pattern. I don't turn into a werewolf. Instead, I sit, feeling the wind on my face, until... Until I hear a rustling behind me. - it's hard to talk about.

\- Huh? -

\- When I hear the rustling, I turn around... I.. And I see myself? In the form of a werewolf. He gives me a few minutes... And then... -

\- Then what? -

\- Then I get up. I get up and I start running. I desperately run to save my life. - I could feel the lump in my throat blocking my words. - He's... He's chasing me. -

\- Catching up with you? - his words echoed down the stairs.

\- Yeah. It's one of those nightmares where it doesn't matter. No matter how fast I run... I'm never strong enough to escape. You know... The logic of dreams - I finally get it out.

\- What happens when it catches up with you? Do you fight? -

\- We're fighting. He throws me on the cold gravel. And it starts attacking. - I looked blankly ahead.

Sirius was listening intently. Not a word came out of his mouth.

\- Sometimes it bites me... Sometimes we both drown in the lake... And sometimes I just sit. I sit and wait for him to kill me -

\- I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked that... -

\- It's okay. Sometimes I win... Then I wipe the blood from my face and... cry... - I added.

\- What did you dream today? You said it wasn't supposed to go this way - he turned his head to the side looking at me.

\- Today... When I got up to run... Someone stopped me. - I felt my heart racing.

\- You? -

\- No. It's... It was... It was you, Sirius. - I looked down at the floor, ashamed.

Cherry lipstick... An instant blush flushed across my face. I tried to suppress it.

\- Me? - he asked as a soft blush ascended his cheeks.

\- Y Yes... - my heart was pounding like crazy. - You... You hugged me... You told me that I'm safe with you...- I choked out feeling the cold sweat pour down my back.

\- awww -

\- shut up... We sat down on the gravel, and you told me to look up at the stars. When I saw you, I knew... That this was no longer a nightmare. - I muttered.

_"You kissed me..."_ I thought.  
I can't tell him that.

\- Is that a good thing? - He asked.

\- Yes... I didn't feel fear anymore... -

\- Anything else? - he asked, just to be sure.

\- No. That's it - I lied. _"I wanted you..."_ \- I don't remember what came next. - _"I loved your touch..."_

I felt the boy put his hand on my thigh. I trembled at his gesture.

\- Relax Remi, you're tense again - he said in his calm, sleepy voice.

_"How can I relax when you haunt me even in my dreams?"_

\- You know. It's a good thing I showed up in one. At least you didn't have to fight. - He added as a gentle smile crept onto his face.

The atmosphere between us relaxed. I too adopted a pale smile. My heart was still beating at an incredible rate. Did this dream mean something? For so long I had denied my thoughts... but... When I felt his soft lips on me, his cherry lipstick... The way he pulled me close to feel safe... This was no ordinary dream. What haunted me that night was no accident. Through a stupid dream, a stupid movie played through my mind... I realized something I hadn't allowed myself to realize in a long time. Maybe Sirius is more than a friend to me?   
A strange feeling I couldn't describe paralyzed my entire body. The deafening silence that was found between us seemed so loud that it hurt my mind.

\- This is ridiculous. - Sirius finally spoke up.

\- He? - 

\- It's funny how every time I see you, you put a smile on my face, Remi - 

I lifted my mouth to say something, however, I couldn't gather my words. My cheeks were burning from the blush I was stubbornly trying to get rid of. The black-haired man laughed.

\- It's late. Do you want to go back to sleep? - I asked quietly.

\- I won't sleep again, I roused myself. How about going for a walk? - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! Another chapter! Finally something is happening~ I hope it was worth spending this week writing it :DD Another chapter coming soon~.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus take a walk just before sunrise. Later on, they learn an interesting truth about their future...

**Padfoot, year five**

\- Remus! You run too fast, I can't keep up! - I shouted, laughing.

\- You're complaining - replied my friend still running.

The night slowly brightened into morning and I, along with Sleepwalker, finally stopped to watch the sunrise. Remus quietly sat down on the hill as I plopped down next to him with a bang. Full of reproach I looked into his green eyes.

\- Don't tell me you're tired - Moony wrinkled his eyebrows in a smile.

\- Me...? T... Tired? Noooo - I exhaled tilting my head up to increase the amount of air in my lungs.

He just snorted with laughter while staring at the sky. The sun was slowly going up. The delicate blue and purple clouds made for an amazing sight. Like the beginning of the winter season, the weather was bearable and not too cold. My sweatshirt and leather jacket were enough to keep me warm. Remus, on the other hand, was wearing his thick wool sweater. He looked warm.

\- Nice view - he replied, gazing up at the sky.

I murmured nodding resting my head against his shoulder. I hoped that the boy wouldn't get too tense. I felt a gentle shiver come over him.

\- Are you cold? -

\- No... Why do you ask? - His voice was a bit trembling.

\- You got shivers -

\- Don't pay attention to it - he muttered.

I shrugged my shoulders directing my gaze in front of me. Honestly? If it wasn't for the fact that we were just friends... This scene would be pretty romantic. I pushed those thoughts away from me. What am I thinking? I closed my eyes trying to sharpen my other senses. The quiet hum of the grass, the singing of the wind... Normally I don't pay attention to such details, but now that I have nothing else to do I'm starting to notice these little elements.

\- Remus? -

\- Yes, Padfoot? -

\- Before me, James and Peter became animagus, how did you spend the full moon? -

\- Most of the time I was scared, so I destroyed things in the Shrieking Shack. Sometimes I bit myself. -

\- It's hard to think what you were feeling at the time.

\- You really shouldn't think about it. What's done is done. It's better now, right? - he sent me a pale smile.

\- That's right - I reciprocated Sleepwalker's gesture.

Time passed very quickly. An uneventful stroll turned into a two-hour expedition through the Hogwarts grounds. At first we strolled through the grounds, then Remus showed me exactly where his dream had taken place. A place that looked relatively innocuous but could make Remus involuntarily startle. At the end - as I already described - we sat on a hill. It's nice to spend the night like that for a change. Although I knew that this 'little trip' would take its toll on my rest during the day. _"At most, I'll sleep through the divination..."_ I thought. My thoughts focused on the scenery I was now in. Leaning on my friend's shoulder, gazing far into the horizon. I could sit like this forever. Well, maybe not in the same position, because eventually I would get bored, but time passes differently in the presence of Lupin. I gazed ahead. I love him. I love his company, his scent. The way he always plays smart... His gentle smile... It's hard to admit it, especially when I know he doesn't feel the same. I wish I could get rid of that feeling. It hurts him and me. Maybe in time it will pass. I bite my lip through a sudden influx of thoughts.

\- Do you have someone in mind? - The words just came out of my mouth.

\- What? - A blush crept onto the boy's cheeks.

\- h have... - _"why is this so hard to say?"_ \- Have you fallen in love with someone? - I wanted to collapse into the ground.

\- I... No. That's not my style - he quickly chuckled.

I was suddenly relieved, along with a gentle stabbing of my heart. _"It's not his style..."_ I could see him surreptitiously looking straight at me. I shouldn't ask such things.

\- Let's go now, it's getting cold - I said suddenly.

It was more of a stress reaction, but actually, the cold, early winter wind was becoming more and more oppressive.

\- Right. Let's go - he stood up and then pulled me to my feet.

I smiled at his gesture and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

\- Tag, you're it! - I laughed and ran off in the direction of Hogwarts.

\- I wasn't prepared! - he shouted after me.

I could hear his quick footsteps far behind me. Chasing each other, we made our way back to the building.

* * * * * * * *

\- Where were you guys? Without me? - James said with a look of reproach.

\- Don't be angry. Just an innocent walk - I said.

\- You could at least wake me up -

\- you were dead asleep - interjected smiling Moony.

\- That's not an argument - snorted Prongs poking him on the shoulder with a slight smile.

After a moment of laughter, we started to gather for our lessons. Despite my fatigue and sloppiness, I headed to the classroom with a quick step. 

* * * * * * * *

As much as I lasted on transmutation and herbalism, I slept through half of the class of potions. I was rested enough that I couldn't force myself to sleep on divination. I am not fond of this lesson, but who knows, maybe I will be able to use the knowledge from it for new jokes. It was barely possible to sit in a room with the smell of lavender incense and burning wood. So our first priority was to sit at the table next to the window. I had no intention of suffocating. The topic of that lesson was divination from a glass ball and cards. The only thing I picked up from the insane woman's words was that we were to focus and awaken our 'third eye'. Sitting next to Remus and James I leaned over the table whispering:

\- I don't know about you guys, but I only have two eyes. - I snorted with laughter.

\- Not that kind of eyes - laughed Remi, leaning over the cards he had chosen.

I looked at my glass ball. I couldn't make out anything special from the cloud of smoke. After a moment, Prongs looked at the point I was focusing on.

\- I see a destroyed book here, Padfoot! Do you know what it means! - he pretended to be shocked.

\- What -

\- You're an idiot, Ouch! - he shouted quietly as I laughed and hit him with the fortune-telling book.

\- Remi take him from me - I said mischievously looking in Potter's direction.

\- Evans is looking at you - he muttered with a pale smile on his face.

\- Really? I'm going to go talk to her - announced Potter then moved away to the table next to him.

\- If he's not here, focus, Padfoot - Remus returned to shuffling the deck of cards.

So I looked at the object again. However, to my surprise I saw that from the clouds of smoke some shapes were beginning to form. I stared somewhat fascinated. Slowly, my brain distinguished two silhouettes. A dog and a wolf. A dog and a wolf? What is that supposed to mean? I went into a sort of trance. I couldn't take my eyes off the ball. The animals ran towards each other, rubbing each other's snouts. But after a while, one of them dissolved into the clouds, leaving behind something that looked like a stone. The other one, on the other hand, ran up to the object laying down beside it. I could feel the despondency of the scene.  
Suddenly, the whole vision blurred into clouds. I have no idea what it meant. Stunned, I stared at the now completely transparent sphere.

\- I don't see anything here - said James looking into my sphere.

\- James! By Merlin's beard do you have to sneak around like that? - I tore myself away from the object.

I didn't even notice when he came up to me.

\- What, did you see your future woman? - He laughed.

\- Evans has already chased you away from her? - I replied with a joke on the same level.

\- Shh, I'm trying to focus. - Remus admonished us while staring at the tarot cards.

I immediately turned my gaze to the deck he was holding. 

\- You look like you know your stuff. - Potter admitted.

\- I've never done this before. - Sleepwalker laughed and put the three cards on the table.

With each card his eyes grew wider and wider in disbelief. I looked at his cards.

Wheel of Fortune... The High Priestess... Lovers? 

I can't read cards. I don't know what it could symbolize. After a while, however, the teacher approached my friend while observing the cards.

\- Mmm, interesting, interesting! Darling, from what I see, you have a very interesting future ahead of you - she ran her fingers over the cards, closing her eyes.

\- Huh? What do they mean? - He asked.

\- A new stage in your life will begin, I assume from The High Priestess that you will learn about some secret! And this last card, hmm, I see that you are hiding an unexpected feeling inside you. - She smiled fleetingly and then walked away. 

The confused Sleepwalker fixed his gaze on me while fixing his hair with his hand.

\- I don't know what it means, but I don't like cards. - He muttered and started to pack his things.

I did the same, but the vision of the ball was still in my thoughts. Should I ask the teacher about it? When everyone had left the room, I quietly went to the back of the classroom where a fortune teller was sitting in a large chair.

\- Hello dear! What brings you here? Shall I make you some tea? - She asked, in a loud but kind voice.

\- Emm... I don't know about divination from the sphere, but I had visions during my lesson... - I replied, feeling how silly my words sounded.

\- Oh! Sit down, sit down! What did you see? - She hurriedly pointed to the seat across from me.

\- I... It was two animals -

\- Hmm... You have an uncontrollable thirst... Go on, any exact animals? - the woman smiled curiously.

\- A dog and a wolf. They were rubbing their snouts together. - I didn't quite want to believe what she said.

\- A good companion who encounters risks on his way... What next? - she kept whispering more to herself.

\- After a while, the wolf disappeared, leaving a stone in the road. I felt depressed then. - Why am I telling her this?

\- Oh! I know now! I know your fortune! - she spoke suddenly.

I did not speak waiting for an answer.

\- Boy, you have an uncontrollable desire, the fulfillment of which you will faithfully pursue, like a dog. The wolf symbolizes the risk you will take. The stone and gloom represents the hard road you'll travel to reach your goal, which will pay off with good fortune. I see a great future for you, boy! - I could hear the excitement in her voice.

\- Thank you for explaining the fortune telling - I said after a while. - I have to go to my next lesson, goodbye! - I said and then got up, heading for the door.

\- Goodbye, don't drink black tea on Fridays, and on Tuesdays always stand up with your right foot! -

I quickly left the room, trying to put everything together in my head. Could this divination have something to do with my feelings for Remus? It's just a fairy tale, right? Of course it is. Who believes that a piece of glass will show you the future. I laughed a slightly unsure laugh. After a moment I sped up my stride looking for my friends. I only found them in the courtyard. Remus was sitting on a lower wall while James was explaining something passionately. Peter was watching while eating an apple. I quickly walked over to them. 

\- Padfoot! I was just explaining my idea - Potter said directing his gaze at me.

\- Huh? -

\- Snape has too quiet at life, it's time to change that - a mysterious smile entered his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the lack of chapters, but I have a ton of exams at school and it's hard for me to keep up with it all. As soon as this chapter is published, I'll start writing the next one. That's it, thank you for reading my book <3 Until the next one~.


End file.
